Douce folie et réalité amère
by Poupoux
Summary: Entre amour et folie … entre illusion et réalité, il n’y a qu’un pas.


**Douce folie et réalité amère**

**Disclaimer :**

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse Jk Rowlings_

**Résumé :**

Entre amour et folie … entre illusion et réalité, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Note de l'auteur : Bon, me revoilà avec un nouveau One-Shot ! Je suis censé être en « semaine de révision », mais comme par hasard, c'est là où mon inspiration est à son maximum, alors autant en profité ! L'analyse et la problématique économique attendront ...

Abattis fourbis. Telle est ma devise du jour

Je remercie **Moonlight Soul** pour son idée !… **Bananah** qui a eu l'occasion de lire ce One-Shot en exclusivité !  
Mais mes remerciements vont à **Sith Girl**, cette fabuleuse auteur, qui s'est dévouée pour corriger ce OS ! Et croyez moi, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire ! Je fais un peu de pub mais : Allez lire ses fics (elle est dans mes favoris) ! Elles valent le détour ! Donc voilà, ça c'est fait ... Elle me remerciera !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ... A Plutarque ... (ok, jeu de mot pourri)

**+ PouPouX +**

* * *

**Douce folie et réalité amère.**

Je détestais l'aimer. J'aimais la détester.

As-tu déjà aimé une personne au point d'en avoir mal ? Aimé d'une manière si puissante et si passionnelle que le seul fait de ne pas être auprès de cette personne te ronge la poitrine et affaiblit ton âme ?

Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer ainsi : je l'ai vécu.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça m'est arrivé. La manière dont laquelle tu t'es insinuée dans ma tête, dans mon cœur et dans mon sommeil. Tu vas penser que je suis fou…Je l'ai aussi pensé…et par la suite je l'ai confessé

La folie que je professe n'est que l'amour si profond que je ressens pour cette personne. Quelque chose que personne ne pourra comprendre. Et c'est pour cette raison que les gens appelleront toujours ce sentiment de la « folie », car ils n'ont jamais aimé de cette façon, et ne le feront probablement jamais.

J'aimais la regarder pendant qu'elle lisait, j'aimais la manière qu'elle avait de se concentrer tandis que ses yeux suivaient les mots inscrits sur le parchemin. La manière si gracieuse qu'elle avait d'arranger sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille quand celle-ci gênait sa lecture. Et la manière dont elle fronçait les sourcils quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Sa persévérance m'a attirée, sa fougue…Sa fougue qu'elle ne laissait pas voir aux premiers abords. Ce feu qui émanait d'elle quand je la provoquais. Ce feu qui a définitivement dégelé mon cœur.

Un sentiment étrange a commencé à surgir sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il s'est lentement insinué sous ma peau, et s'est installé en des lieux que j'avais jusque là gardés fermés à tout le monde. Elle a réussit à faire fondre ma forteresse.

Et puis ce sentiment est devenu mon obsession…mon petit jeu…ma passion : ma folie.

Je voulais la faire douter, la faire pleurer…Faire quelque chose qui la rendrait humaine…Je voulais qu'elle cesse de m'être inaccessible. Je l'observais scrupuleusement jour et nuit…nuit et jour. En cours, je ne la quittais pas des yeux et elle a progressivement commencé à s'en rendre compte.

Finalement, un jour, je l'ai vue marcher seule dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château.

Alors, j'ai osé l'impensable, l'inimaginable : j'ai voulu rendre ma folie réalité.

_Folie…_Je l'ai prise par un bras et je l'ai entraîné dans une salle de classe déserte. Elle avait peur. Je pouvais le sentir. Elle était nerveuse. Elle cherchait dans les replis de sa cape sa baguette. Quelque chose qui pourrait la défendre du danger potentiel que je représentais.

J'ai souri de cette nervosité, et j'ai davantage profité de l'expression égarée de son visage lorsqu'elle a réalisé que sa baguette ne se trouvait plus en sa possession… mais dans mes propres mains.

Alors, je me suis approché d'elle…Lentement.

Elle essayait avec désespoir de s'échapper en me donnant des coups mais je l'ai bloqué contre le mur tout en la menaçant avec sa baguette. Elle a alors cessé de me frapper tandis que je déchiffrais les sentiments qui émanaient de ses beaux yeux de miel.

Je la regardais attentivement : ses yeux exprimaient la peur, le désespoir et l'angoisse.

J'essayais de mémoriser chaque centimètre de ce visage, chaque parcelle de sa peau chaque grain de beauté. J'étudiais la façon dont ses yeux devenaient humides et se remplissaient de larmes. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, aucunes d'elles n'abandonnait son visage … jusqu'à ce qu'une seule goutte ne tombe de son œil gauche.

Je la suivis des yeux alors que l'une de mes mains se rapprochait lentement de la joue de la jeune fille pour balayer la larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

J'admirais son visage tandis qu'elle balayait d'un geste les larmes qui tombaient maintenant les unes après les autres. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle tremblait face à mon geste. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Je voulais seulement faire ce que j'avais vu des milliers de fois dans mes rêves… Ce rêve de l'avoir près de moi, de la faire mienne. Etait-ce un pêché ? Etait-ce incorrect ?

Je l'avais dans mes bras…_enfin…_Elle était si près de moi. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvais-je rien faire ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas la toucher, la sentir ?

Soudain je compris. Je sus qu'elle était quelque chose de précieux…Quelque chose de bien trop précieux, que je ne devais pas ruiner. Quelque chose qui avait tant de significations pour moi que je ne voulais pas risquer de changer ce sentiment...

Et je fis l'erreur de la regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Alors, la maîtrise que j'exerçais sur moi sembla s'évaporer en même temps que ma notion de la réalité. Perdant tout contrôle, mes lèvres se rapprochèrent tout doucement des siennes…Elles les rencontrèrent dans un imperceptible frôlement. Après ce léger contact, je me séparai d'elle en l'abandonnant en pleine confusion. Je quittai la classe, non sans avoir au préalablement déposé sa baguette sur l'une des tables.

Ce petit contact m'a ensorcelé. La chaleur qui émanait de sa bouche m'a déboussolé, j'ai voulu répéter à plusieurs reprises cette rencontre, mais je savais parfaitement que si je me trouvais à nouveau seul avec elle, je ne pourrai pas me contenir, je ne pourrai pas nier ce que je ressens vraiment pour elle.

Comment avait-t-elle pris une telle importance dans ma vie ? Comment ce simple baiser en était-il arrivé à me hanter ? Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça auparavant…Jamais je ne m'étais senti si bizarre lorsque je la voyais en classe, lorsqu'elle était dans la bibliothèque ou durant le repas.

Quand je la voyais, elle était toujours accompagnée de ses amis.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait raconté quoi que ce soit à ses amis sur notre petite rencontre nocturne, dans le cas contraire ils m'auraient envoyé en enfer depuis longtemps.

Et qui voudra la croire lorsqu'elle dira que son pire ennemi s'était approché d'elle plus que de raison ?

Plus tard, je l'ai trouvé en marchant dans le parc du château, un livre à la main, comme toujours. Elle se dirigeait vers un arbre près du lac.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la suivre.

Elle s'est assise sous l'ombre d'un arbre et a commencé à lire. Je me rappellerais toujours de cette image. Elle, si belle, si parfaite… Cette perfection. C'était ce qui m'avait attiré, et qui faisait que je ne la voyais pas seulement comme une gentille fille, comme la plupart de ses amis.

Je me suis approchée silencieusement pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de ma présence, et quand j'ai été suffisamment près, j'ai écrasé l'une de mes mains sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier. Elle voulait s'échapper, disparaître de ce lieu. Mais peu à peu, je l'obligeai à se lever, et je la bloquai là, entre l'arbre et mon corps.

Alors, lentement, j'ai enlevé ma main de sa bouche en m'assurant qu'elle ne crierait pas. J'ai regardé profondément ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de larmes, il n'y avait plus de peur…Il n'y avait rien du tout. Rien, excepté ce feu qui me rendait fou.

Nos visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nous ne nous disions rien.  
J'osai caresser l'une de ses joues et à ma grande surprise, elle accepta ce geste tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour ensuite les rouvrir afin de me regarder fixement…

Je fus surpris quand ce fut elle qui réduisit l'espace entre nos deux bouches ; alors nos lèvres se fondirent dans une vague passionnée.

Quand on se sépara pour reprendre souffle, j'appréciai son visage d'une manière nouvelle. Ses joues étaient rouges…Ses lèvres me semblaient beaucoup plus exquises qu'auparavant.

Ne pouvant me retenir, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai porté jusqu'au château. Nous sommes rentrés dans la première classe vide que nous avons trouvé sur nos pas et là, nos lèvres se sont à nouveau soudées…Mes mains parcouraient son corps. Soudain, étrangement, nos vêtements nous gênaient.

Pourquoi décrire ce qui s'est passé dans cette classe ? Il suffit de dire que je l'ai embrassé passionnément ; que je me suis perdu dans ses caresses et ses baisers. Je me suis perdue en elle…dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter.

Une fois rhabillée, elle a tout simplement essayé de sortir de cette classe sans rien ajouter, sans rien dire ; mais je l'en ai empêchée. Je l'ai prise par la taille. Je l'ai embrassé. Et j'ai alors chuchoté à son oreille  
« Maintenant tu m'appartiens. Tu ne pourras jamais effacé ce moment de ta mémoire, ni ces traces sur ta peau… Tu es mienne désormais, et tu ne pourras pas l'éviter … »

Et après un simple regard, je l'ai laissé sortir de la classe. Désormais, elle m'appartenait, elle était mienne, et personne n'allait l'écarter de moi, absolument personne.

Nos rencontres ont cessées d'être occasionnelles car nous avions tous les deux besoin l'un et de l'autre. C'était notre _folie_.

On se fatiguait à se cacher, et quand tout le monde a fini par savoir que nous étions ensembles, les gens ont été surpris de constater que nous avions oublié nos différences.

Ses amis ont réagi comme elle l'attendait : ils avaient envie de me tuer, de m'écorcher, de m'envoyer en enfer. Mais elle les a rassurés en leur disant que tout se passait pour le mieux.

Mes « amis » se sont retournés contre moi, mais après une petite explication à ma manière, ils n'ont plus rien osé mentionner nous concernant …

Ils ne pouvaient plus …

Quelque fois, tu m'as demandé ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi, Hermione. Et chaque fois, je t'ai dit que je serais capable de tuer pour être avec toi … Et c'est ce que je fais.

Je ne me rappelle pas clairement des évènements, ni de la façon dont ils se sont succédés…Mais dans ma mémoire, certaines images sont comme gravées : mes mains pleines de sang…Les deux corps de mes « amis» sans vie…morts…

Quand enfin j'avais pu réagir, je m'étais rendu compte de l'atrocité que j'avais commise…J'avais réalisé que je ne venais pas de gagner notre liberté, mais notre perte.

Ils m'ont envoyé à Azkaban …

Draco s'interrompit dans son écriture quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Il leva les yeux de son parchemin et se dirigea dans sa direction.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs l'attendait à l'extérieur de la cellule. Drago comprit parfaitement, que c'était enfin l'heure qui marquerait sa fin.

Il glissa son parchemin dans sa chemise et se rapprocha un peu plus près de l'Auror sous la menace de sa baguette tandis que celui-ci ouvrait la porte de la cellule. Il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir avant que tu ne … enfin tu m'as compris ! Ca a été difficile de laisser le ministère te permettre de la voir, mais j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir » dit l'homme tandis qu'il arrangeait ses lunettes

Drago sourit. « Merci Potter ».

« De rien Malfoy » lui répondit Harry alors qu'il sortait par la porte en laissant Drago seul dans sa cellule pendant quelques minutes.

Puis, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit des bras le serrer très fort. Hermione ne pus s'empêcher de pleurer alors que Drago l'encerclait de ses bras.

« Chut, tout va bien se passer, ne pleure pas » ajouta le jeune homme alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux.

« Rien ne va bien se passer Drago, rien ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Rien ne pourra bien se passer tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi. » argua la jeune fille alors qu'elle levait sa tête de la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, tout comme lui ne saurait vivre sans elle. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu survivre sans l'autre.

« Pour cela, je veux faire quelque chose » murmura Hermione tout en cherchant dans ses vêtements. Elle trouva et sortit finalement de sa cape une baguette.

« Comment est ce que tu as réussi à amener ça sans que les Aurors ne s'en rendent compte ? » demanda Drago surpris.

« C'est une longue histoire Drago » répondit Hermione alors qu'elle lui donnait sa baguette.

« Hermione, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, cette prison est le lieu le plus surveillé du monde sorcier, ça serait impossible » ajouta Drago en essayant de garder son calme.

« Je ne parle pas de te faire échapper…Je dis juste que je veux partir avec toi » dit Hermione tandis qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« Hermione de quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois pas ce que … »

Et Drago comprit, enfin …

Il ne savait plus quoi dire…Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il ne permettrait pas cela.

Hermione le regardait toujours dans les yeux. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle en finirait avec la vie, et il se passerait ce qu'il se passerait.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… Tu ne dois pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas ! » plaida Drago tandis qu'il la prenait par les épaules.

« Tu ne comprends pas que ce que tu souhaites m'importe peu ! Je le ferai avec ou sans ton consentement… Je voulais seulement partir avec toi » répliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle prenait Drago dans ses bras.

« Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…» susurra le jeune homme tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le creux du cou.

« Si je le sais » affirma-t-elle, tout en lui donnant à son tour un baiser.

«Es-tu sûre de cela ? » demanda t-il tout en regardant la baguette entre ses mains.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, froidement déterminée…

Alors, Drago embrassa Hermione pour la dernière fois. Puis il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'il prononçait deux mots…Deux mots tous simples et pourtant mortels.

Tous deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux tandis qu'un éclair d'un vert incandescent emplissait la cellule. L'instant d'après, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger étaient couchés l'un a coté de l'autre au milieu d'une des cellules de la prison d'Azkaban, inertes…

As-tu déjà aimé une personne au point d'en avoir mal ? Aimé d'une manière si puissante et si passionnel que le seul fait de ne pas être auprès de cette personne te ronge la poitrine et rend ton âme faible?

Je sais ce que c'est qu'aimer ainsi : je l'ai vécu et j'en suis mort.

Nous sommes morts pour nous être aimé à la folie…Aimer d'une folie que personne ne pourra jamais comprendre. D'une folie qui nous a enfin réunis bien que ce ne soyons plus dans ce monde. Une folie qui nous a gagné malgré nos différences, malgré notre haine, malgré les obstacles qui nous séparaient.

As-tu déjà aimé à la folie ? Je l'ai fait. Et je ne changerai ce sentiment pour rien au monde.

« C'est fini, maintenant tu m'appartiens. C'est fini, maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais partir, tu es avec moi … L'amour … tu es la première et tu seras toujours la seule que j'ai aimé. Maintenant, couche toi et dors, C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour mettre un terme à cette passion … L'amour … ; si simple et pourtant si complexe…tellement fragile. Je ne suis pas encore parti. Il fait froid, tes yeux m'offrent la chaleur dont j'ai besoin. Demain, tout sera oublié … L'amour … Tu es mienne, et tu le resteras.

Cette folie peut te déchirer. Elle peut te transformer.

Tu m'appartiens et je serais capable de tuer pour pouvoir t'aimer…

…car folie ou amour : y'a-t-il une différence ?

* * *

Voilà où tout se finit.  
Alors verdict ? Dites moi tout ! Et cela grâce à l'option "review" situé à gauche de votre écran. Pour cela, c'est simple, vous appuyer sur le bouton "go" et c'est partit pour l'aventure ! J'aime beaucoup ça vous savez  
Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma caille ! Qui a fait un travail merveilleux ... et c'était pas du gateau de me corriger ...

**Poupoux**


End file.
